A Brand New Stage
by Lost In The Rift
Summary: It was my favorite time of the year, A time to enjoy the neighborhood with my friends. At least that's what it should have been. But no, I was being relocated to a place that I had heard little of before, a quirky little town oddly named Peaceville. I had no idea who I was going to meet and what was going to happen. I'm still not sure why what happened did happen, but oh well.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfiction... I'm not sure EXACTLY where I'm going to go with it yet, this is just kind of a prologue. It's also told from the 'main character's' point of view. But yeah, this is a pretty short prologue but nonetheless please enjoy! ^_^ Now. Let's begin:**

It was early in September, and fall was beginning to emerge in the air. It was my favorite time of the year. The cool fall breeze and pretty reds and oranges in the leaves snagged my attention away from my stresses and put me at peace. It was the time to get on my bike and go enjoy my spacey, arid, suburban neighborhood with my friends and forage for whatever sort of interesting experiences we could find. At least it should have been.

As I took the final poster off of my wall and rolled it up, I turned around and stared blankly at the now empty space that was my room only a few weeks in the past. I was moving to a town that I had never heard of before. Hell, up until today I wasn't a hundred percent sure it even existed. I looked the place up and it seems that lots of insane things have taken place on a daily basis. It was none other than the secluded area of Peaceville.

I had spent the weekend saying my goodbyes to all of my friends in the area, they all said they would visit me sometime, but we all know how rarely that actually happens due to the hassle it takes to visit someone from a long distance. It was a cool Monday afternoon, and at least I didn't have to sit through school… which was more of less a good thing. I sulked in my empty room for a few seconds before turning my head up and saying to myself : "Mondays suck." I walked out of my frint door for the last time and jumped into the passenger's seat of the moving truck, not having any idea whoi I would meet or who I would encounter in Peaceville.

**Alright! That's the end of that, I hope you liked it. I'll write the next handful of chapters really soon. c: ****I hope you all liked it and bye bye for now!**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Okay. So here is where everything truly starts. I'm sorry if it's boring and it sucks, but I feel that exposition is important. XD This is my first fanfiction as previously said, so I'd like some feedback! Please don't be afraid to write some reviews. ^_^ with that said, let's dive in again.**

As I hopped out of the moving truck, I immediately noticed something. The air felt cooler and cleaner, but very unfamiliar and foreign. I didn't pay very much attention to it though, and I decided to help with the unpacking. After about two hours most of my belongings were more or less squared away, and I was rather tired and could use a break. I figured that it couldn't hurt to see the neighborhood for a few minutes with a lot of the work done, so I placed a final item on my shelf and walked out the front door.

I stood at the edge of my porch and looked around. The road ahead was wide and desolate, and most of the houses were on rather spacious lots and seemed larger than the places in my old town. It was interesting to see how different things were, but this town seemed more or less mediocre. I continued to stand there. A cool fall breeze swept across my new yard, reminding me of home... However this wind was different. Another gust of wind came through. I could hear something faintly. There was music in the wind.

I could hear the sound of a drum set bashing and the low hum of a bass guitar that sounded like it was near by. I scuffled down the driveway and began to walk down the street slowly. I stopped for a second and looked around to try and get a better idea of where exactly the sound was coming from. As I continued to move closer to where I thought the sound was, it grew louder. That's when my eyes landed on a house that was about ten or eleven yards away from me. I began to toward the house and suddenly paused. I knew this tune.

It was a song that I had heard on the internet and really enjoyed, on a blog that I followed. The blog was the official Grojband blog. Suddenly my eyes widened when I realized what this meant. "Could this be it? The very garage that one of my favorite bands on the rise practices in?" I thought. I took long strides and hurried my way over to the house. I stopped at the foot of the driveway. I still couldn't hear the music all that well, and I wanted to listen to it closely in case it would help me identify weather or not this was the _real _Grojband playing. It was then that I did something rather bold. I began gingerly taking small steps up the driveway. I kept doing this until I was close enough to touch the garage door. I stood and listened. Yes... This sounded like the true Grojband. I stood there listening. Concentrating. And suddenly, out of the blue, the garage door flung open and I felt something slam into me head on; it hit me hard. I was knocked backwards off my feet and hit the ground with a thud. As my head spun and I tried to get steady, I sat up. There in front of me on the ground there was a figure. It was a girl. A girl with bright red hair.

**Okay! So, like I said, please give me some reviews because I've never published any of my writing before anywhere, and I'd really appreciate the constructive criticism and opinions. Thanks! **


	3. First Encounter

**A/N: Alright everyone! Here's chapter three. I've been working on this since yesterday, and I took some time because I don't want it to seem rushed. I've been struggling to get some actual length on these chapters, so this one should be a longer read. So yeah, the next chapter is where things really start moving, this is just a bit of setting up. I'm sorry if this seems all spaced and broken up wierdly, but I just can't stand big walls of text. Oh and one last thing. Let's get some reviews people. I really want to know what you guys think lf my writing style, or how the story looks so far. Thanks for reading. ^_^ That's all. Let's continue: **

_Oh crap._

_Who was this? Was she hurt? Where am I? What is this? Ouch..._ I suddenly realized where I was and the fact that I was a complete stranger that had been snooping around on someone else's property, Not to mention that I was the stationary object that brought the speeding girl to a halt. Painfully, might I add. I was extremely embarrassed and scared. "Oh... O-oh my- I'm so sorry... " I stuttered. I scrambled to my feet and stood there, a defenseless and nervous wreck. Out of the corner of my eye, beyond the girl on the ground and in the garage were three faces, all watching in shock and confusion. I looked at the girl. She had shoulder length red hair, had a small frame, and she wore a green and black striped shirt with red jeans and folded over boots. I had to be responsible, and at least make sure she was okay. But I was so nervous that I went about doing it in the most abrupt and idiotic way that my oh so brilliant mind could conjure up. I ran up to the girl, lifted her up by her hand, and placed her on her feet. She was face to face with me, and had the most confused look on her face. I brushed some dust off of her shoulder, and noticed that there was a yellow hair clip holding her hair out of her eyes. It was slightly crooked from the tumble she took. In one compound motion, I looked at her, straightened the hair clip quickly, turned on my heels and sprinted off as fast as I could. When I got to my house, I ran straight up my driveway, opened the door, and dived inside.

I lay on the ground panting, thinking to myself: _Gee, great first impression there. That went so smoothly. _I then crawled into my room and proceeded to hide from society, use the internet, and eat food. After about 20 minutes passed by, I heard myself being summoned from the front yard. I looked out the window, and saw that the moving truck was back which meant that there was more unloading to be done. I dragged myself back outdoors, and unsurprisingly my whole family went inside leaving me with all the work. "Thanks for the help! Yep, j- just... Go do whatever it was... That you're... Yeah." I sighed and said to them as they walked away.

"Uhhg. How could this day become any more funtastic?" I muttered. I walked up the ramp and went into the moving truck to retrieve a rather heavy box. I didn't know what was inside but it sounded fragile from the glass clinking I heard coming from inside. Once I had picked up the box, I began my decent down the ramp. As I was carefully walking down, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walking down the street in front of my house. They were looking at the ground, and taking slow, groggish steps. It was the one that had run out of the garage. _Oh no. It's her. Oh god... She's probably hurt or something... Why must I be so stupid? _As I was thinking and watching her, not paying attention to where I was stepping on the ramp, I tripped over the edge of the ramp and fell off the side along with the box. I landed smack on my face.

The box hit the pavement with the loud sound of shattering glass. The abrupt sound breaking the silence startled her, and she looked up. I was still there on the ground, in a pile of dust and broken glass. The box had contained a blender, along with some dishes and various other breakable glass items. She looked over in confusion, and then she saw me. She must have recognized me, because she locked eyes with me and gave me a look that I didn't know what to think about. I sat up slowly. She began to walk towards me, as I scrambled to shovel as much broken glass as possible back into the box. When she reached me, she stood there and looked down at me. I froze and looked up. _Oh no... Shit, what do I do!? She's probably going to kick me... Oh whatever... I deserve it!_ I shut my eyes and braced myself for a blow that never came. I opened one eye. She was standing over me... With her hand out. I gingerly took her hand and she helped me up.

"Uh... Thanks." I said as I looked away. "And uh... Sorry." I added.

"Do you live here?" She asked with a neutral look on her face.

"Huh? Oh! Y- yes. I'm new... I moved in just yesterday." I quickly replied. I kneeled down and continued picking up glass. She sat down next to me and helped.

"Is that so? I've never seen you around." She said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you saw me pretty well back there... That was quite the painful welcome gesture." I chuckled.

She cracked a smile. "Hey, you were the one... Doing something out in front of the garage..." She shot back. It was true. I had no real buisness being over there.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm sorry. I just heard you guys playing and... I wanted to listen to you." I blushed out of embarrassment.

I tossed the last piece of broken glass back into the box. We both stood up. "Oh? So you heard us? Well did you like it?" She asked a bit excitedly.

"Well... It's just that you guys sound exactly like this one band that I really like... I listen to their music online." Her expression intensified. "Really. What band is this? IS IT THOSE DIRTY NEWMANS?!" She yelled. "Oh, trust me we're about 1000 times BETTER that awful piece of crap."

I was confused. "Uh... No... Jeez. If you must know, it's called Grojband. I've heard their music on their blog. I don't know what the musicians look like or what their names are because all they post is their songs."

She looked at me and gave me a cool smile. "Well dude." She held out her hand. "Laney Penn. Bassist and manager of Grojband."

I froze. _No. Way_. "And you are~?" She asked.

"Oh! My name..." I told her my name.

"Well then. Is it cool if I drop by tomorrow? I think I should introduce you to the guys properly." She asked.

"Hm.. .Sure." I smiled. "Oh by the way. What were you in such a hurry over?" I asked.

"Oh. I was had to get home. I was running late. But then the whole incident happened, and I was over there for about twenty minutes getting straightened up and stuff..." Her eyes widened. "Oh crap! Speaking of which I have to go! I'm really late." She said and began walking away quickly.

"Well bye then! And thanks for the help with fixing my mess" I called out.

"Thanks for making sure I was okay... Well, sort of." She called back. "Oh!" She ran back over to me and slugged me in the arm.

"Owwww. Jeez, what was that?" I whined.

"_That's_ for being in my way back there. Bye." She patted my back and walked off.

"Hm. Interesting." I thought out loud and smiled.

_Tomorrow I meet Grojband._


	4. Awkward Meetings and Rough Greetings

**A/N: Hello and Happy Halloween. :3. First off: Yes, I know it's been nearly a week since I've updated this story, and I do apologize. I've just had a lot work to do lately with school, as I'm a freshman at a military academy, and I've had a lot to take care of... Hence the lack of update. But to make up for it, this chapter is gonna be a bit longer! (yaaaay) But. Enough about me. I have a very important question to ask about the story! And that question is: Do you think I should leave the main character faceless and un-named so you can envision them the way you want to, or should I give them a personality and traits that sorta reflect my own? I sorta gave them a few little traits and physical attributes as an experiment. Are you for it? Leave me a review and let me know what you would prefer! ^_^ Also. Just to avoid confusing you, MMORPG stands for Massive Multiplayer Online Roll Playing Game, Deadmau5 is a very big electronic dance music DJ and progressive house music producer, and heelys are just shoes with a wheel built into the heel and they let you roll across the room by balancing on your heels and using them like roller skates. in case someone doesn't know for some reason. Idk. 3 Oh and one last thing: Italics: main character's thoughts. Bold: loud speaking, voice raising, ect... Bold italics: I'm just going to use it to signify emphasis put on a certain word. Okay, that's all. Sorry for such a long note. Now. Let's continue! ^_^**

I sat up in bed to the sound of my doorbell ringing furiously. W-what? I mumbled, sleepy and confused. _Who's at my door this early...?_ It felt like it was pretty early in the morning... I looked over at my clock. 9:00 am. My eyes widened. _SHIT. LANEY._ I rolled out of bed as fast as humanly possible, hit the ground running and ran to the door. I had slept in my clothes last night because I was just lazy like that. I slid to a halt in front of the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Sure enough, there she was.

"Jeez, sleepy head. I've been waiting out here for ages. It's cold." She said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry... We never really agreed on a time. But here I am." I replied.

"Uh.. Would you like to come inside? I still need to put on some shoes and get rid of this bedhead." I added.

"Sure I guess. Band practice doesn't start until eleven."  
_Why is she here so freaking early then? Maybe she wants to hang out first or something. Oh well. Any friend is welcome._ I stepped aside and let her enter.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" I called out. "Now follow me." I marched up the stairs loudly. I didn't have to worry about waking anyone, because both of my parents left for work before I normally got up. I loved having the house all to myself. I kicked my door open and stepped inside with Laney right behind me.  
"Well, here we are." I proclaimed.

"...Wow. You and Kin would get along well." She mumbled.

"Kin?" I asked. "Who's this Kin fellow? That's an interesting name."

"Oh, he's our keyboardist. I can tell just by comparing your rooms that you two have a lot in common." She pointed to a Deadmau5 poster on my wall above my bed.

"Kin loves that Dead.. Mouse guy or whatever too." _Hm. Interesting. He sounds pretty cool._

"I see..." I said. I slid my closet open and looked at my shoes. I had a pair of combat boots, a pair of vans, and a pair of converse. Well, they were really heelys which made them even cooler.

"Hey which one of these do you think would be good?" I questioned. She walked up and glanced into my closet from over my shoulder.

"Boots." She stated. She began to walk away but froze and leaned back over my shoulder. "Really? You still have a pair of those dumb wheel shoes?" She asked with a bleak expression.

"Yeah! Don't look at me like that... These things are awesome." I shot back.

"Mhm. Maybe to an eight year old." She laughed.

"Whatever." I sighed as I laced up my boots. Once that was done and done, I stood up, grabbed my hoodie and walked into the bathroom. I styled and straightened my hair in it's normal spikey black fringe. I noticed Laney out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the door frame of my bathroom. She giggled as I straightened and fixed my hair for some reason.  
"What's so funny?" I huffed.

"**_I_** don't even spend this long on my hair dude." She said.

"Well, sorry. I'm done now anyways so let's go." I huffed.

"Kay." She replied.

We walked down our street as the the now cold fall winds pushed clusters of leaves up and down the street. It was peaceful in peaceville somewhat unsurprisingly, and I was still wondering if any of the stories were true, about how crazy this place apparently was. I shrugged off the thought and took in a breath of the crisp air. The sound of dead leaves crunching underneath our feet helped to fill the awkward void of silence, But didn't quite do the job. We were gaining on the house that was the sight of me and Laney's little 'event', and for some reason it seemed like a longer walk there then it originally had been when I went by myself. But then again, the air was caked with layer upon layer of awkward. We reached the drive way. She walked up slowly with me following. She stopped and turned to face me once we reached the garage door.

"Please stand **_CLEAR_** of the door." She said.

"Very funny." I shook my head. With that she threw up the garage door. I Laney stepped in. I slowly followed. As soon as I had stepped in, I noticed that this was no ordinary garage. It was more of a living quarters. It had a loft, a couch, a t.v, a computer desk, and even a makeshift stage with instruments set up and ready to play. Behind that on the wall was a large banner with a skull on it. When I diverted my attention from this, I was immediately greeted by A pair of eyes glaring at me.

"Well... I think you've seen this guy around." Said Laney.

"Yeah. He nearly killed you." Said a voice. I turned my wide eyed, nervous gaze to a someone sitting at the couch. It was a boy, who looked to be the same age as me. He had a head of long, blue hair partially covered by a bright orange beanie with a skull on it. In fact, it was the same skull from the banner. It must be their logo. He wore a pair of orange cargo shorts, with a white long sleeve shirt along with a black sleeveless top over it. He did not look amused in the slightest.

"No one messes with my Lanes like that." I tensed up and started panicking inside my head. _Oh no... Could this be her boyfriend? It sounds like it... Oh god... What if he's the lead singer?! He seems to hate me! Oh that hurts. _This was not going to plan at all.

"Uh... H-hi..." I squeaked. He just watched me with a grumpy expression.  
"Yeah... I'm really sorry. That was a really dumb mistake. Walking right up to the door and stuff..." I sighed quietly.

"I'll say." He mumbled in a shrill fashion.

"**Corey. Chill.** He's cool." Laney hissed._ So... His name is Corey._

"Yeah dude." I heard another voice say. I looked over at the computer desk. There was now someone sitting there, playing some sort of MMORPG on the computer.  
He wore a pair of round glasses, a pair of blue skinny jeans, orange converse, and a tuxedo shirt. He had short black hair.

"I've never heard freak so much over something as silly as this. Laney's fine." He said.

"Thank you, Kin." Laney replied._ So that's Kin. Cool._  
Corey stood up from the couch and let out a sigh.

"Where's Kon? We have to start practice soon." He stated.

"I'm here!" I heard a voice shout from behind the door that leads into the house. Suddenly someone burst through the door with a glass of soda. He wore what looked to be a custom made shirt... A flame with "GB" contrasted into it. It looked pretty nifty. He had long black hair that was held up out of his face by a red headband, as well as blue jeans and red sneakers.  
"Sorry... I was thirsty." He said as he drank his soda._ So that's Kon._ He began to walk further into the room but suddenly stopped.

"Hey... Isn't that the guy that Laney bodied yesterday?" Kon observed.

I waved my hand slightly.

"...yep." I said softly.

"Yeah, it is and he should really watch where he's going and know where he should and shouldn't be because he might hurt someone. Especially after he hurt Lanes like tha- Corey began to say.

"**COREY.**" Laney said, cutting him off.  
"He didn't mean to, okay?! He heard us playing and wanted to hear! He's a fan!" Corey's expression suddenly eased up.  
"Oh..." He said.

"A fan huh? That's always cool." Kin said with a smile.

"Yeah, we love our fans! And... It's funny. The first time we ever met Kate and Allie they walked right up to the garage just like you did and Corey welcomed them."

"This is different, Kon." He stated.

I spoke up. "Even so... I'm still really sorry for just walking straight up on to your property like that... Also, I understand... You're just trying to look out for your girlfriend." They both went pale.

"WHAT? No... we aren't- NO!" Corey screeched.

"Yeah, no dude." Laney added. I put both my hands up.

"Wooah, okay... Sorry, sorry... I just thought that since you two seem so close... I just thought..." I started to explain. They looked at each other briefly and blushed, but they quickly broke eye contact and looked in opposite directions.

"Nah dude. Lanes is just my bro." Corey pointed out. I glanced over at Laney. As soon as he said that her expression briefly flashed a tragic and painful sadness.

"... I see." I said.

"Well you at least seem to be very close." I added.

"Yep... We are." Corey mumbled. With that he perked up.

"Okay practice time guys!" Corey called out.

"Uhm... Would you guys mind if I watched...?" I asked.  
"Not really. It's fine I guess." Corey said.  
With that I took a seat on the couch as they tuned up.

"Uh... Core?" Laney said asked.

"Yeah Lanes?" He replied, not looking up from his guitar as he tuned it with concentration.

"Has it not occurred to you yet that we still don't have any more fresh lyrics?" She asked with concern.

"Don't worry. We'll work it out." He simply stated._ Hm. interesting._  
They then took their places on stage, and began playing. I watched carefully, with awe and appreciation, everyone was invested and ready to be creative and happy, all as friends with tons of talent and chemistry. It was truly amazing, they were part of the music that they were playing... As was I. Even sitting on the couch I closed my eyes and swayed back and fourth with the comforting music. _Man... These guys are in perfect harmony. They have a good group of friends, lots of talent, determination, and everything a true rock band should have and more. I'll bet nothing can ever hold them back._

Then. Out of the blue, the door leading to the loft directly above the stage burst open with lightning speed and slammed against the wall with a loud bang, causing me to jump and the band to stop playing. A figure approached open door. An older teenager with bright pink hair and eyes stepped out. She wore a white shirt and a purple skirt... Her long, pink, well groomed hair was secured by a purple headband. _Wow... Who is that? They certainly look interesting. Maybe even kind of pretty. I wonder if she's as cool as Laney and- _

"YOU NEED TO STOP BLASTING YOUR GARBAGE SOUNDS OR ELSE I'M TOATALLY COMING DOWN THERE AND DESTROYING YOU ALL!" She screamed.

-_nevermind._

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR NICK MALLORY TO TEXT ME BACK FOR LIKE, THREE HOURS NOW AND I CAN'T DAYDREAM WITH YOUR LAME NOISE RUINING IT!"  
She looked around the garage with a mean look on her face. Her eyes landed on me and she paused. With no warning, an expression of firey rage and pure irritation exploded onto her face.

"FIVE?! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH FIVE LITTLE BRATS NOW?! UHHG! THAT'S IT. I'M LEAVING TO GO FIND NICK MALLORY!" _Who even is Nick Mallory?_  
She stormed past all of us, lifted up the garage door, stepped out and slammed it back down with a crash and a rattle.

"Wh- Who was that?" I asked, scared shitless.

"Our source of lyrics." Corey said with a smirk.

"Come on, we're following her. We need some lyrics for an upcoming gig." He decided.

"W-wait. I don't understand. How will she help you guys with that?" I asked, puzzled.

"You'll see." Laney sighed.  
With that we all set off after the pink haired girl.


End file.
